Mi nombre es Cordura
by LenPaul
Summary: Tan solo será la historia de Ino Yamanaka, como es su forma de ver el mundo, vivir en él, avanzar, cambiar, etc. Pero no una historia cualquiera, esto será una historia inimaginable, increíble, amorosa, tierna, extraña, loca, sangrienta. Lo que nunca se espero de Ino será visto aquí. ¿Y si no todo fuera como lo que vemos? ¿Si en realidad es lo que pensamos?
1. Chapter 1

Presta mucha atención….

Lo que voy a contarte es la más fascinante e increíble historia de la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, divertida, ingenua y soñadora que he conocido.

Una historia simple y extraña a la vez.

Con un poco de romance como es lógico en la vida de una chica, pero el suficiente romance como para no ser empalagoso.

Llena de dolor, sufrimiento, y llantos.

Pero a pesar de tanto drama siempre habrá un momento para sonreír.

Tal vez tenga un par de fantasmas, dinosaurios, extraterrestres y hasta humanos.

Habrá magia y fantasía.

También cosas serias como peleas.

…

mmmmmmmmmmm…..

¿Pero sabes?

…

Olvida lo que te dije.

Nada de eso importa.

…

Esta tan solo será la historia de esa chica.

Aquella linda rubia de pelo largo y recogido en una cola de caballo, con un flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara dejando ver uno de sus ojos verdes.

Y bien, sin perder más tiempo empecemos.

Que dé inicio a la historia de aquella chica.

Una chica llamada "Ino Yamanaka".

Esto es…..

"A DOS PASOS DE LA CORDURA Y A CINCO DE LA LOCURA"

CAPÍTULO 1

Era un día como cualquier otro en la aldea de la hoja, la gente sale a trabajar, los niños a la escuela, los mayores a cumplir sus obligaciones como representantes de la aldea, etc. Pero había un grupo de personas que ya casi no tenía algo que hacer, desde que la gran guerra ninja terminó ya no había ninguna amenaza seria por la que preocuparse. Muchos de los ninjas apenas si salían en misiones de recolección de objetos.

Era ese grupo de personas en el que sus días se habían convertido en días de paz, tranquilidad, y harmonía. Una vida muy relajada y sin preocupaciones, una vida aburrida.

¿Y a quien se lo debían todo esto?, pues nada más y nada menos que a Naruto Uzumaki. El ninja más respetado y querido de la aldea.

Y no es que esté mal, Naruto se lo merece. Durante mucho tiempo de ser despreciado, humillado y tomado como un tonto; siempre se esforzó por ser la mejor persona, cuantas veces no ayudó a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, tantos días de duro entrenamiento solo para defender a sus amigos y la aldea. Naruto en verdad es el mejor ninja que jamás haya existido.

Pero ahora que ya no hay amenazas todo se ha vuelto más aburrido, ya no hay aquellas emocionantes peleas, el fustramiento de sentir la derrota, la emoción de la victoria. Los golpes, la sangre, el sudor, el dolor, la satisfacción, las sonrisas, los aplausos, cumplidos, felicitaciones, nada.

¡NADA! ¡NADA! ¡NADA! ¡NADA! ¡NADA! ¡NADA!

Pero por mucho que me lamente y enfurezca no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. No soy una mala persona como para hacerles daño a los demás, nunca lo haría. Aunque sí que podría imaginarlo, desearlo, y esperar que alguien más lo haga.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha.

No, eso está mal; está muy mal pensar eso. No se debe desear el mal a los demás aun cuando desde el fondo de tu corazón lo añores con todas tus fuerzas. Definitivamente no lo haré y tampoco lo pensaré, aunque en verdad lo quisiera.

Pero qué remedio, es hora de continuar con esta vida.

Y por cierto que son estas mantas que llevo en las manos, son de color blanco, rojo, negro y plomo; cuatro en total. ¿Pero para que las estoy llevando y a dónde?

"¿Estás bien Ino?" De repente escuché como alguien dijo mi nombre.

"¿Ino te pasa algo? Te ves algo perdida"

Por alguna razón Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba caminando a mi lado derecho. ¿Y qué es lo que veo? En sus manos va llevando una gran caja de cartón.

"Naruto ¿qué es lo que llevas en esa caja? Se ve muy pesada"

"A decir verdad no tengo ni idea, hace unos momentos que me pediste que te ayudará a llevarla. Y pues sí, está algo pesado jeje"

Por las leves gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuello seguramente se trate de algo muy pesado. Pero no recuerdo haberle pedido que me ayude con esa caja, es más ni siquiera sé por qué estoy con él en este momento.

"¿Y a dónde debemos llevar estas cosas?" Le preguntó mientras le indicó las mantas que seguían en mis manos. Aunque no son colores muy llamativos sí que son bonitas.

"¿Cómo que a dónde? Me acabas de decir que tienes que dejar todas estas cosas en el parque central de la aldea. En verdad que estás un poco despistada Ino"

"¿En el parque? ¿Por qué habría de ir al ahí?"

"No me lo preguntes porque no lo sé, yo tan solo te estoy ayudando a llevar la caja. ¿Que hay dentro por cierto?"

Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos yendo a parque y a Naruto se le ocurre preguntar sobre la caja. ¿En serio que está pasando aquí? No recuerdo nada de lo que me está hablando.

"A mí tampoco me lo preguntes porque no tengo ni idea, y no es como si fuera mía"

"Pero si me habías dicho que son algunas cosas importantes tuyas, algo así como tus tesoros secretos jeje"

Esa mirada que me dio, entre confusión y alegría, no parece indicar que me esté mintiendo. Y hasta donde sé, si fueran tesoros míos no los estaría sacando de casa y mucho menos llevándolos al parque.

"Jeje Claro son tesoros muy importantes para mí, así que es mejor que no preguntes" Por ahora es mejor seguirle la conversación, sería inútil preguntarle por algo que no sabe, aunque ni yo lo sé.

"Vamos no seas mala Ino, ya que este estoy ayudando a cargar esta caja tan pesada por lo menos deberías decirme que tienes dentro"

Pero que molesto puede ser Naruto al preguntar por mis cosas íntimas; supongamos que es ropa interior o algo similar, me moriría de vergüenza de siquiera insinuarle algo como eso. No no no, espero que no se trate de eso.

"¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a decir?" Naruto en un tono juguetón y un poco encimoso me empezó a empujar con su cuerpo. Aunque debo decir que esa sonrisa que muestra es algo encantadora jeje.

"Ya no molestes que me vas hacer enfadar"

"¿Y qué tiene? Si aún enfadada luces bonita Ino"

¡Aw! Pero que es lo que le pasa, ¿cómo se le ocurre hablarme al oído? Y con ese tono seductor. Si él ya tiene a Hinata no debería de hacer esas cosas, Naruto es de lo peor.

"Si sigues con esa actitud se lo voy a decir a Hinata, a ver si lo vuelves hacer luego de que ella te regañe"

"Pues qué sensibles que son las mujeres, ya uno no puede divertirse con una amiga sin que se pongan celosas"

"¿Celosa? ¿Por quién lo estás diciendo? Si crees que yo ciento celos de tú y ella déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. Es cierto que eres muy lindo y todo pero no eres mi tipo así que mejor no te hagas ideas raras"

Qué idiota que es Naruto, no voy a negar que antes en algún momento llegué a sentir algo por él pero ahora es diferente. Lo quiero pero solo como un amigo y es mejor dejárselo claro en este preciso momento.

"Dejaré de hacerlo si me dices que es lo que hay es esta caja"

Sí que está siendo muy molesto con lo que hay en la caja, pero créeme que ni yo misma lo sé.

"Está bien, te lo diré. Pero una vez que hayamos llegado al parque. Así que ya detente"

Casi sin darme cuenta en todo este tiempo que estuvimos hablando nunca dejamos de caminar en dirección al parque, y por lo que puedo ver adelante ya mismo llegamos. Y ahora que me fijo, no veo a ninguna persona a nuestro alrededor. Es como si este lugar estuviera desierto, igual apenas si se escucha solo el soplido del viento.

"¿Y a dónde habrá ido todo mundo? No puedo ver a nadie, ¿tú lo sabes Naruto?"

"Ahora que lo dices yo tampoco puedo ver a nadie. Pero hasta antes de encontrarte estuve hablando con Tsunade y Kakashi"

"T…s…u….n….a….d….e….K…..a..….k…..a…s…..h…i"

Ahhhhhh ahhhhhhh, ¡esos nombres! ¡Duele, duele mucho! Escuchar sus nombres. Pero ¿por qué?

"¿Qué te sucede Ino? De repente te detuviste y como que balbuceabas los nombres de Tsunade y Kakashi. Incluso tú ojos se ven muy abiertos"

¡Basta! No quiero volver a escuchar esos nombres. Por alguna razón al pensar en ellos me empieza a doler la cabeza. Ya cállate Naruto.

"No, no es nada. Es que me empecé a sentir un poco cansada" ¿Qué fue eso? A penas si me salían las palabras.

"Entonces deberías descansar en una de las bancas que hay en el parque. Y mira ahí hay una"

Ciertamente al ver hacia donde apuntada su dedo me doy cuenta que ya casi llegamos al parque. Aunque es un poco difícil de notar su dedo mientras aún sigue cargando esa caja.

"Pues sí, es buena idea. Incluso ahí te podría decir que es lo hay en la caja" Aunque en realidad soy yo la que quiere ver que hay dentro.

"Por ahora voy a dejarla aquí" Que aliviado se ve Naruto al quitarse la caja de sus manos y ponerla en el césped. ¿Pero qué fue ese sonido? Parece que escuché algo moverse.

"Entonces yo me sentaré aquí" Tuve que fingir una sonrisa para evitar que se diera cuenta que escuché algo dentro de la caja. Llegó el momento de descubrir que es lo que hay en la caja.

"Sí que te ves ansiosa Ino por ver tus preciados tesoros, incluso no esperaste nada para intentar abrir la caja jeje"

"Es que solo quiero ver que nada malo les pasó, que no estén rotos ni nada jeje"

"Recuerda que prometiste decirme que tienes dentro"

"Si, lo que digas. Pero primero déjame ver a mí. Y mejor sostén esto"

Qué raro Naruto está muy interesado en saber qué es lo que hay en la caja. Que sostenga esas mantas si quiere que se lo diga.

"Haber mis pequeños tesoros quiero saber si están bien" No puedo evitar emocionarme al empezar abrir la caja.

"Caja cajita caja muéstrame mis lindos tesoros jeje"

¿Pero que veo? ¿Hay otra caja dentro? Sea lo que sea que esté guardando debe ser muy importante. Mmm parece que esta sellada con una cinta, nada que un poco de fuerza en las manos no pueda romper. Ya está, ahora si podré ver que hay ahí.

Esto debe ser broma ¿otra caja? Las dos anteriores fueron de cartón pero esta es de plástico, algo parecido a donde se guarda comida congelada. Aunque esta no está sellada, solo tengo que retirar unos sus seguros y quitar la tapa. ¡Listo! Esa si fue la última, para no quitar la emoción lentamente voy a retirar la tapa y ver que hay dentro.

Veo ¿Algodón de colores? Mmm no. ¿Hilo? Tampoco, Es como si fuera, si fuera…..¡Pelo!. Eso es, pelo de varios colores; negro, azul oscuro, otra vez negro y ¿rosado?

Pero no veo bien, es pelo pero parece que están sujetos a algo. Tal vez si meto la mano y saco uno de ellos pueda descubrir de qué se trata.

¡Ash que asco! ¿Qué es este líquido? Mejor saco mi mano de ahí dentro. Es rojo, huele horrible y medio baboso. Me dan ganas de vomitar.

Ya me cansé de tantos misterios, de una vez por todas voy a ver que hay ahí dentro.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"¿Ino estas bien?"

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"¿Qué tienes?"

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Mírate, estas sudando, babeando y tus ojos están medio llorosos"

"Ah ah ah ah"

"Ahora perece que te cuesta respirar"

"…."

"¿Dime Ino que te sucede?"

"No la toques"

"La caja ahora no importa, yo solo quiero ayud….."

"¡NARUTO VETE DE AQUÍ!"

"¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?"

"¡QUE TE VAYAS!"

"Ino no me iré"

"¡LAAAAAARRRRRRRGOOOOOO!"

"Voy a buscar ayuda, estás muy mal. Pero te juro que volveré"

"…."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

Son cuatro, cuatro grandes y redondas. De colores negro, azul oscuro, negro y rosado.

Flotan y flotan en ese líquido rojo.

Son cuatro.

Cuatro.

Cabezas.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Ha ha, Sasuke, ha ha, Sai, ha ha, Sakura, ha ha, Hinata.

Aunque es una vista desagradable no puedo dejar de sonreír.

¿Pero qué me pasa? Yo no soy así, para sentir gusto por estas cosas.

"Ha ha ha" La risa se me sale.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA" ¡Basta! Esto está mal. No puede estar pasando.

"Ha…..ha" Qué triste y feo momento.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh" Quiero sonreír, pero no puedo.

"¡Qué horrible!, Alguien ayúdeme" ¿Me estoy divirtiendo?

"¡Naruto vuelve!, no me dejes sola" Aunque yo misma le dije que se vaya ahora quiero que vuelva a socorrerme.

"Ayuda"

Pero si vuelve y ve las cabezas de esos cuatro como le puedo explicar que yo no tengo nada que ver, que ni siquiera sé por qué están aquí; y mucho menos por qué las tenía yo. Ya sé, envolveré las cabezas en estas mantas y las enterraré en este parque antes de que vuelva Naruto.

La de color negro para Sasuke, plomo para Sai, rojo para Sakura y blanco para Hinata. Estas mantas son lo suficientemente grandes como para poder envolverlas completamente y sin que se derrame más sangre.

Primero envolveré la de Sasuke, ¿pero quién fue el bárbaro que te hiso esto? Luego la de Sai, pobrecito tal vez por tu ingenuidad y por querer experimentar nuevas cosas te llevó hacer esto. Ahora la de Sakura, mi querida amiga te juro que quien lo haya hecho me las pagará. Por último Hinata, tan dulce y tierna no es justo que te haya pasado esto; Naruto se sentirá devastado cuando se entere.

Ya terminé de envolverlas, ahora debo escavar en la tierra para ocultarlas. "La parte central del parque". Supongo que ese será un buen lugar, en donde nadie podrá encontrarlas jamás.

"Escava, escava, escava" No hay tiempo para encontrar un pala, debo seguir haciéndolo con mis manos aunque hayan empezado a sangrar "Profundo, más profundo" Sí, a veces el lugar que está más a la vista es el menos probable "Ha ha"

"¡INO!" ¿Qué? ¿Ya regresó Naruto?

Por su grito aún debe estar un poco lejos, tengo que apresurarme y terminar de cubrir las cabezas con la tierra.

"¡Ino!" Rápido, ya casi no hay tiempo él está a punto de llegar. Pero parece que viene acompañado de alguien.

"¿Ino dónde estás?" Rayos esa voz, justo tenía que venir la amiga de esa mujer. Que de tan solo pensar su nombre me hace doler la cabeza, Tsunade.

"¿Pero qué estás haciendo ahí?" Naruto es muy rápido ya está detrás de mí.

"Nada, no hago nada" Hasta el último momento debo seguir rellenando el agujero con tierra, no pudo voltear ahora.

"Naruto dijo que tenías problemas, que estabas alterada y gritabas" Shizune, ¿Por qué justo tenías que encontrarla a ella? No es que me caiga mal ni nada, pero el saber que tiene algo que ver con esa mujer me hace sentir mal y rara.

"Tú olor es muy desagradable" Espero que me hayas escuchado, no te odio pero creo que el pasar tanto tiempo junto a Tsunade te ha hecho oler como ella.

"Debo seguir poniendo la tierra" Dije en un susurro.

"¿A qué te refieres con olor desagradable, Ino? ¿Y qué estás haciendo con esa tierra? Como siempre Naruto es muy observador y atento a lo que hacen los demás, esas son las cosas que me gustan de él, tan lindo.

"Jugando he he" Un rostro ingenuo y con cara de niña buena es lo que debo mostrarles ahora.

"¡Eso no es jugar, no mientas!" ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Shizune al gritarme de esa forma?

"Solo estoy jugando con tierra, como cuando era una niña"

"Si no dices la verdad será peor para ti, o me vas a decir que jugar en ese estado es normal" ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?

"Has caso a Shizune, ella tiene razón al decir eso. Tan solo mira como están tus ropas, sucias y manchadas de….." ¿De qué estás hablando Naruto? ¿Qué tienen mis ropas?

"¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" "¡SANGRE!" ¿Pero cuando me manché de esta forma? Toda mi ropa está estropeada, es como si me hubiese sumergido en aquella sangre de las cabezas.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" Placer.

"Ino dime qué significa esto" Dijo Shizune mientras se acercó a mí para luego tomar mis manos sucias, llenas de tierra, y con cortes.

"Ya te lo dije solo estaba jugando"

"Pues no te creo, ¿y qué me dices de esta sangre?"

"Ella solo quiere ayudarte" Naruto se puso junto a ella.

Al ver el rostro de preocupación de Naruto y la cara sería de Shizune no puedo hacer más que bajar la mirada y sin decir nada.

"¿Qué estás ocultando ahí atrás?" Ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la tierra estaba recién removida.

"Nada" Debo ocultarlo a como dé lugar, desesperadamente me arrojé sobre aquel pequeño montículo de tierra.

"¿Y qué es ese olor?" Una vez más los agudos sentidos de Naruto han dado en el blanco, con el leve movimiento de su nariz empezó a olfatear la fuente de aquel olor.

"Ella es la que apesta" Por más que la aprecie, el olor de Shizune mezclado con el de Tsunade me hace sentir mal, confundida, y ENOJADA, no puedo dejar de verla con repulsión.

"¿Qué dijiste Ino?" Ella respondió sorprendida y algo molesta.

"La ropa, me refiero a la ropa he he" Mentí he he.

"Es el olor a sangre, es muy fuerte. Casi el mismo olor que hueles tú" Luego de ver a su alrededor Naruto me miró fijamente.

Una vez más no puede decir nada ante su mirada fulminadora y encantadora.

"La caja, el olor viene de esa caja. La misma que me pediste que te ayudará a cargar" No puede ser, ya se dio cuenta. Y ahora él va para halla.

"Espera Naruto, no te acerque ahí" Aunque estaba en mi camino no me importó empujar a Shizune y dejar de ocultar aquél montículo de tierra en donde enterré las cabezas.

"Ino espera" Fue lo único que ella gritó al verme como corría desesperada hacia Naruto.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" Dijo él asustado al ver el recipiente lleno de sangre.

"Te lo puedo explicar" Las lágrimas se me salían.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Shizune también había corrido hacia nosotros y ahora se encontraba alrededor de la caja.

"Esto es…" No pude decir nada al percatarme que ella no había buscado nada en aquel montículo de tierra. "Ha ha" Burla.

"¿A caso te estás riendo?" La chica volvió hacer otra pregunta.

"Pues claro que me estoy riendo, esto es muy divertido he he" Dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

"No hay nada para reírse aquí" Ah Naruto, pero que lindo te ves con esa cara de espanto y más cuando me hablas con esa voz.

"Pero es que es muy divertido verlos así" Asustados, temerosos, incrédulos, ingenuos, tontos "Asustaditos, con miedito, tontitos hehe"

"No entiendo a qué te refieres, explícate de una vez que ya me estoy cansando de todo esto" otra vez Shizune anda ahí de mandona, seguro que esa rubia de grandes pechos la malcrió.

"Si Ino yo también quiero saber qué pasa aquí, dilo por favor" ¡Ahhh! Naruto no me veas con esa cara tan dulce y menos tan cerca de mí.

"¿Ustedes qué creen que es eso?" Dije señalando al recipiente.

"Pues por el desagradable olor diría que es sangre"

Con un leve movimiento de su nariz, como si de un perro se tratara, Shizune había olido la peste que tenía la sangre en descomposición. Al saber muchas cosas sobre medicina no le costó nada adivinar de lo que se trataba.

"No puede ser, pero de donde sacaste esa sangre. ¿Ino qué está pasando aquí?"

Con gran susto Naruto se puso al lado de ella para examinar la sangre en aquel recipiente, incluso con la punta de su dedo había tocado y sumergido un poco en la sangre.

"Hahaha no es nada de eso, qué gracia que me hace todo esto" Y aunque descubrieron de qué se trataba tengo que engañarlos a como dé lugar, cueste lo que cueste.

"Eso no es sangre, es jugo. Sí tan solo jugo de fresa hehe"

"¿Y piensas que nos vamos a creer eso? No me hagas reír" Otra vez Shizune con su lengua floja, y no me gusta nada la cara con la que me está viendo.

"Ino, no puedo creer eso" No Naruto, no me veas con esa triste expresión.

"Pero es serio, créanme por favor" Dije desesperada mientras me les acercaba con lágrimas.

"No me veas así, que es peor que mientas sin bacilar. Y deja de estar jalando mi ropa" Shizune se ve molesta cuando tiro de su ropa.

"Mejor deja las bromas y dinos la verdad, ¿De dónde sacaste toda esta sangre?" Tomando mis manos y mirándome fijamente Naruto me acercó hacia él.

"Que no es sangre, en verdad es jugo de fresa. Yo lo preparé hace unos días y se me olvidó que lo había guardado ahí, por eso hasta ahora que lo veo me acuerdo. Tienen que creerme"

"¿Y como explicas el desagradable olor?" Ella me volvió a ver de una manera desafiante, ya me empieza a molestar.

"Pues…" Dije sin saber que responder.

"Lo ves Ino, no puedes seguir mintiendo" Naruto me miraba con tristemente y hasta diría que algo enojado.

"Es que a decir verdad, en el jugo de fresa use algo de licor. Como ya soy una adulta quise probar el licor pero para no sobrepasarme lo mezcle con el jugo" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para intentar que me crean.

"Ya entiendo y por el tiempo que estuvo guardado y sin cuidados se fermentó y ahora huele así"

Por eso quiero tanto a Naruto, de una u otra forma él confía en mí. Aunque en realidad ni yo misma sé de dónde salió esa sangre, a lo mejor y ni es mía. Tan solo estoy tratando de que no piensen mal de mí y me culpen por algo que no hice.

"Mmmm puede ser" Dijo Shizune un tanto pensativa mientras miraba fijamente la sangre.

"Claro, eso es lo que paso. Ahora todo tiene sentido hehe" No puedo creer que con tan solo unas pocas mentiras y lágrimas se lo hayan creído hahaha.

"Pruébalo" Ella me desafió con la mirada

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunté

"La sangre, mmm quiero decir el jugo"

"Nó"

"Entonces es mentira"

"No es mentira, ya sabes que el jugo ahora está en descomposición y encima tiene licor. Si lo tomo me puede hacer daño"

"Más allá de un pequeño dolor de estómago no te enfermarás"

"Ya basta Shizune, no la obligues a beberlo. Aunque sea un dolor de estómago le puede hacer daño"

Naruto mi salvador, me siento protegida cuando me pone la mano sobre el hombro. Y esa manera de mirarla es única, de todo un héroe hehe.

"No la defiendas, ¿qué no ves que está mintiendo? Y por si fuera poco nos está ocultando algo. Quizás algo realmente grave que no quisiera pensarlo" Entre enojo y pena me miraba.

"Yo confió en Ino y sé que ella no haría nada malo" Que lindo como me defiende de esta bruja.

"Entonces no me dejan más alternativa que llevarme esta sangre y mostrárselo a Tsunade, ella sabrá que hacer y darle su castigo"

Sin mirarnos Shizune se arremangaba su quimono para empezar a cargar el recipiente con sangre.

"Hazlo, que yo sé que Ino es inocente de cualquier cosa que puedas estar pensado y por eso la protegeré"

Naruto esta vez la miró con enfado e incluso la alentaba para que se lleve el recipiente. Me colocó detrás de él para evitar que me vea.

"Así será, me voy entonces" Estaba a punto de dar un gran salto para alejarse por los tejados cuando…

"Aunch" En lo poco que se había elevado la muy tonta recibió un piedrazo en la espalda.

"¿Pero qué estás haciendo Ino?" Naruto me miró sorprendió.

"Lo haré" Dije con la mirada llena de enfado.

"¿Qué cosa?" Shizune me miró nada contenta mientras se percató de como mi mano derecha estaba llena de tierra y mi mano izquierda sostenía una piedra.

"Me tomaré eso" Arrojé la otra piedra al recipiente para que ella lo dejará en el suelo.

"Bien, adelante" Ella sonrió al ponerlo en el suelo y abrirlo para indicármelo.

"No te daré el gusto de hacerme quedar mal" Era tanta la rabia que tenía que casi de un empujón aparate a Naruto de mi camino.

"Ino no tienes por qué hacerlo, no debes demostrar nada" Pobrecito, su voz se escuchaba tan desesperada por ayudarme.

"Esto es algo que debo hacer para demostrar mi inocencia" Tan solo puede regresar a verlo y sonreírle.

"Estoy esperando, bebe tu jugo de fresa" Shizune seguía sonriendo.

"Me las pagarás por esto" No sabes lo que te espera luego, será tú quien siga mis órdenes y hagas cosas desagradables como esto.

Y aunque dije que lo bebería tengo un miedo terrible, el tan solo pensar que voy a beber sangre me hace dar náuseas y ganas de vomitar. Pero debo hacerlo aunque luego lo vaya a lamentar, todo es por guardar este secreto de todos y de mí misma.

A la hora de la verdad y con mis manos temblorosas empiezo a sumergirlas en la sangre, por su textura no se parece en nada al jugo de fresa; esto es espeso, pegajoso y asqueroso. Con la forma de un pequeño recipiente logro colocar un poco de sangre entre mis manos. Y ahora….

"Hazlo de una buena vez"

No sabría decir si Shizune disfrutaba al verme así o es que en verdad quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar para probar mi inocencia, sea como sea ella es la culpable de la cosa terrible que voy hacer.

"Vas a lamentar esto"

Poco a poco acerco mis manos con la sangre hacia mis labios, no puedo evitar temblar del miedo y asco. Llegó la hora de….

"Glup glup glup glup"

"Ah ah ah"

"….."

"¿Ino, estás bien?"

"Por supuesto que está bien, te lo dije Naruto ella estaba mintiendo. No hay forma de que alguien se atreva a beber sangre por puro gusto"

"Podría ser, pero…."

"¿Naruto? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de susto?"

"Shizune….su rostro. Mira el rostro de Ino"

"¿Qué tiene de raro? Déjame verlo"

"¿Pero qué es esto? Esta blanco, totalmente pálido y mira sus ojos Naruto"

"Completamente abiertos con sus pupilas grandes y sin pestañar"

"¿Estás bien Ino?"

"…."

"Shizune no la muevas mucho no reacciona, parece que ni siquiera estuviera respirando"

"Esto es terrible y es incluso peor tenerla en este estado, podría estar en shock"

"¿Y si en verdad es sangre? Por supuesto que Ino estaría así, beber algo tan asqueroso. Es tú culpa por obligarla a beberla"

"No me eches la culpa Naruto, ella fue quien insistía en que se trataba de jugo. Si en verdad sabía que era sangre no debió mentirnos en ningún momento"

"Tenemos que ayudarla, no soporto verla en ese estado"

"Ino, reacciona por favor"

"….."

"Es inútil, no se ha movido ni nicho nada desde que bebió la sangre"

"Uh uh uh"

"Naruto mírala empieza a volver en sí"

"¿Ino?"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"

"Pero que le pasa, está gritando horriblemente"

"Ino por favor escúchame"

ASCO…..HORRIBLE…DESAGADABLE…INMUNDO

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"

"incluso ahora empieza a tener convulsiones, ella definitivamente está mal, Naruto debemos llevarla al hospital"

"Tranquila todo va a estar…."

"DÉJENME" Debo hacerlo

"Esto es malo, Shizune ayúdame ella está intentando volver a beber la sangre"

"Ya basta de una buena vez, es definitivamente es sangre y no te dejaré hacerlo nuevamente"

"LARGO"

"Pero que fuerte es, de un solo golpe nos empujó"

"Y ahora planea hacer algo con ese recipiente lleno de sangre"

"Pero qué demonios, Ino metió la cabeza en toda la sangre"

"Glup glup glup glup"

"¿Qué es ese sonido? Es como si lo estuviera bebiendo todo de golpe"

"Ya basta Ino, no dejaré que sigas con esto"

"Glup glup glup glup"

ASCO…..HORRIBLE…DESAGADABLE…INMUNDO

"No sede, sigue aferrada a ese recipiente. Incluso ya se ha bebido casi toda la sangre"

"Glup glup glup glup"

"Ah ah ah"

"Shizune lo ha hecho, se lo bebió todo"

"….."

"Oye Ino reacciona"

"Otra vez perdió la conciencia"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Es horrible

"¿Ino?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Asqueroso

"Debemos llevarla inmediatamente con Tsunade"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"¿Pero qué está haciendo? Se está levantando y tiene toda la cara roja, cubierta de la sangre al sumergir su cabeza"

"Naruto, Ino se está empezando a ir, ¡detenla!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"No puedo, aunque intente sostenerla ella sigue caminando"

"Esto no es bueno, parece que beber toda esa sangre la dejó peor que estar en shock. Por alguna razón Ino empezó a caminar sin importarle que estemos aquí o no"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"ES JUGO Y ME LO BEBÍ TODO"

Con una expresión de placer y felicidad Ino regresó a ver a Naruto y Shizune por unos pocos segundos. Tras dejarles admirar su extraño y confuso rostro, esta empezó a caminar, alejándose lentamente mientras repetía la palabra "Delicioso".


End file.
